Big Dog (Nuclear Throne)
Summary Big Dog was a machine built by humans, it originally wasn't suited for combat and destruction. However, at this point in time it can be found in the Scrapyards and will attack whoever disturbs its sleep. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, Unknown via Self-Destruction | At least High 8-C, Unknown via Self-Destruction Name: Big Dog Origin: Nuclear Throne Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Danmaku, Shoots out missiles that follows the opponent, and Self-Destruction upon defeat. | All previous abilities, plus Statistics Amplification via Stress (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is), Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Statistics Reduction via Scary Face (Reduces all enemies Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Regeneration (Low; all mutants are capable of healing wounds by consuming blood), Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Its bullets and Missiles can hurt the cast, and is likely comparable to Big Bandit), Unknown via Self-Destruction (It’s unknown exactly how many and what kind of explosions make up the self-destructions, though it's strong enough to easily obliterate the cast) | At least Large Building level (Its bullets and Missiles can hurt the cast, and is likely comparable to Big Bandit), Unknown via Self-Destruction (It's unknown exactly how many and what kind of explosions make up the self-destructions, though it's strong enough to easily obliterate the cast) Speed: Athletic Human (Moves as fast as the rest of the cast of characters), Unknown Attack Speed (Bullets and missiles move slower than Big Bandit’s projectiles) | Athletic Human (Moves as fast as the rest of the cast of characters), higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed), Unknown Attack Speed (Bullets and missiles move slower than Big Bandit’s projectiles), higher with Throne Butt (Big Dog’s Throne Butt makes all their projectiles move faster) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, cannot directly attack people through physical interactions | Unknown, cannot directly attack people through physical interactions, but can charge through terrain Durability: At least Large Building Level (Could tank attacks from the Mutants while other fodder enemies could not, should be comparable to Big Bandit) | At least Large Building Level, higher with Rhino Skin (Could tank attacks from the Mutants while other fodder enemies could not, should be comparable to Big Bandit. The most durable mutant by far) Stamina: Very High (Is never shown to tire) Range: At least tens of meters, higher via Self-Destruction Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Cannot attack opponents through physical attacks, must use projectiles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Danmaku:' Big Dog spins very quickly, and 6 lines of slow moving red projectiles spiral out of its body. *'Missile Attacks:' Big Dog shoots volleys of 3 homing Missiles *'Self-Destruction:' Upon defeat Big Dog lets loose a large explosion *'Ultra Spin:' Big Dog’s Spin Attack fires twice as many projectiles as his base form *'Ultra Missiles' Big Dog’s missiles fire out projectiles as they fly Key: Boss | Mutant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Robots Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings